


this heart still beats for you

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Pining, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sexual Harassment, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Jacob Kowalski was so entirely unlike any man she had ever met before. So many men, even the no-maj men, saw her as a simple, ditzy little woman who couldn’t get a thing done for herself. And, well, sure Queenie went off on little tangents as she spoke and liked to wear pink and there was a possibility she accentuated her New York accent just a little bit too much, but that was just her. That was all how she liked to present herself and be. Teenie understood, and so did Newt for that matter. And, well, Jacob. He saw her not as a ditz or a klutz or a stupid little woman. No, not one bit.(Or- it's been a year since everything had happened, but Queenie is still in love with Jacob Kowalski)
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	this heart still beats for you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in December, so this took me nearly a year to write, going back and forth between this and other stuff. I really like Queenie, and I think her and Jacob are so cute and sweet, so here this is! Hope you guys enjoy this <3
> 
> title from 'Shut Up Kiss Me' by Angel Olsen

Sunlight poured through the window, a dull glow against the dark wooden table. Queenie hummed under her breath as she glided across the floor of the kitchen, absently waving about her wand to get breakfast along. While she knew she should be paying close attention to it all (she remembered all the baking lessons she got from the nurse at Ilvermorny, of course she did) she couldn’t help how her mind wandered off, left her body. It was something that happened entirely too often. Some people were extremely rude and wrote her off as ditzy and clumsy, but that wasn’t it. 

No, well, it was completely easy to simply wander off and idly listen to someone else's thoughts- little snippets of Teenie thinking about how wonderfully cute Newt is with his nose red with the cold and his hands pressed deep inside his little blue coat and how he would lean forward as he stood still and how he would meet her eyes and give an endearing little smile, of one of the many no-maj ladies in the building thinking of the soft feel of the fabric of their blankets and shirts and dresses and stockings and if handsome mister so-and-so would come in and oh maybe that wonderfully cute girl (Queenie felt quite bad for catching  _ those _ thoughts, she knew how private and discreet no-majes had to be on that front… sometimes a person just was not allowed to love someone they cared for so deeply) would smile that sweet little smile that made her eyes crinkle right her way and become her friend! It was all a bit much and oh so easy for her to latch onto, especially when she was trying not to… not to…

But oh! Was it so easy to think about Jacob!

Jacob Kowalski was so entirely unlike any man she had ever met before. So many men, even the no-maj men, saw her as a simple, ditzy little woman who couldn’t get a thing done for herself. And, well, sure Queenie went off on little tangents as she spoke and liked to wear pink and there was a possibility she accentuated her New York accent just a little bit too much, but that was just  _ her _ . That was all how she liked to present herself and be. Teenie understood, and so did Newt for that matter. And, well, Jacob. He saw her not as a ditz or a klutz or a stupid little woman. No, not one bit. He was simply enchanted by her, as a person, more than just all her witchcraft and her lovely looks. She knew, from just one little look-see in his head, even without trying to look, she knew that Jacob wanted to know her in particular. 

It was wonderful, to know that this man was utterly content with all of her and not only just the outside of her. So, so very wonderful.

That’s why it hurt all the more. Them not being allowed together. Jacob forgetting all about her. It hurt so damned much. 

Queenie was brought out of her thoughts with a small jolt when she felt Teenie’s prescene- her familiar mind- come closer. Her mind was intensely focused on breakfast and having her daily cuppa coffee. What an auror her sister was, really. Could only function with coffee and once she got that in her system, her mind would be filled of Newt Scamander and all her auror, keeping this part of the States safe, business. Queenie glanced over her shoulder, making well sure that the eggs she had not been watching as carefully as she should've were scrambled well and that the coffee was filtering just right. 

"Good morning Teenie!” Queenie called as she dropped her wand onto the table and began to serve them both manually. Some things were just nice to do by hand. “How was your sleep? Good things about Newt, I hope.” She shot her sister an innocent smile.

Her comment earned her a groan as Tina sat at the table. She still had extreme bedhead, her short hair curled up at the back and standing up in the front. They were both cursed with thick hair that did as it pleased until they did the proper spells onto their hair. Queenie was much better at those sorts of domestic spells though, admittedly, Teenie was much, much better at doing it by hand, which was fun when they simply had time to spare and could sit and talk and bond even more. Some days it truly felt as though Queenie didn’t really see her wonderful older sister whatsoever. 

“Stop reading my mind!” Teenie complained half heartedly as she poured herself a cuppa coffee in one of the largest mugs in their little apartment. She scratched at the back of her neck, her cheeks flaming up. She blushed rather easily at times, especially when it came to her (practically nonexistent) love life. Oh jeez, her last boyfriend had to be quite from quite a few years back, when she was twenty. Yes, that’s right, her last boyfriend was Uriah Rosebud, oh he was real nice, too bad he couldn’t keep up with Tina’s lifestyle. He wanted to be still and have a whole plan out on life, while Tina… that wasn’t Teenie whatsoever. Good thing about Newt, he was just as restless as Tina. Oh, gosh, Queenie wished with all her might that the two would end up together, how great would they be? Their children would be so adorable, cute little black haired kids who would be stubborn as a bug. Oh how Queenie couldn’t wait to be an auntie!

Queenie cooed at her sister, giggling at her. “Oh Teen, there’s no need to get embarrassed!” When her sister only shot her a blank look as she sat back at the table, Queenie sighed and releneted. “Okay, alright No more talk about you and Newt, I promise. Just- youse two would be so great together, you know? And, well, you know all I want for you is to be alright and happy and Newt makes you-”

“Queenie. It’s  _ way _ too early for this, alright?” Teenie gave her a small smile as she picked up some egg with her fork. She chewed at them thoughtfully as Queenie sat next to her, buttering up a piece of toast. Her older sister wrinkled her nose at the amount of butter she was spreading, but Queenie tipped her nose in the other direction. “How about you?” Tina asked as she shoved another fork full of eggs into her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to speak, “About, about, uh, your sleep? Was it good?”

It had been alright, in a way. She had dreamed of Jacob and herself, vacationing somewhere far away, with a pretty little Niffler in his lap as they giggled and talked and had kisses as sweet as his pastries. It was nice, lovely really. Queenie tipped her shoulder up in a shrug and tilted her lips up in a small smile that felt strange on her lips, and oh, yes, of course Tina noticed, but she was kind enough not to mention a thing. After they finished their breakfast, Teenie helped Queenie with washing the dishes and putting away the leftovers.

As they went about, charming their hair just right and shoving themselves into clothes, Queenie tried her best not to think of Jacob Kowalski another time this hour. And, of course, it didn’t work a thing.

The months of clean-up work within MACUSA had been extensive and good for many people within. With Mister Graves back in position (a little more gruff, a little more weary eyed and hurt, but also a little more soft and compassionate around the edges) things were heading back on track. And Queenie had the great pleasure of having a little bit of a pay raise, a jump from her previous job at the Wand Permit Office to secretary for Mister Graves. Now she got to spend more time around the aurors (Teenie). She knew what a lot of people thought, even when they really should have known better, but she didn’t dwell on that sort of thing. 

Queenie Goldstein was a hard worker and, well, working within the MACUSA had never been her idea for what she would do after school, but she was going to do her best with whatever came her way, And, she was lucky enough that Mister Graves thought it best to have a skilled Legilimens such as herself handling who would come and go from his floor. She understood his paranoid thoughts, even if she couldn’t get a read on him, even if others thought it was for another reason entirely. Queenie knew and she was glad to help the man out.

The first thing she did when she stepped into Mister Graves office was to hand him a black coffee as well as a danish she had bought from a vendor nearby. It wasn’t her job to feed him, but by now she was picking up on his behaviors and, well, it was the kind thing to do for him. “Good morning Mister Graves. I picked up your favorite because the heavenly being above, as well as myself for that matter, only knows just how you deprive yourself of nutrients. Only a piece of toast! Mister Graves!”

Her boss gave a small smile as he shook his head. “Miss Goldstein, did you just put yourself on the same level as God?” He raised his eyebrows up questionly as he took a sip of his cuppa coffee, looking ever so delighted and thankful with it. He wrapped his large hands around the cup and let the warmth seep into his skin. A stray thought, of how cold he always felt, rushed her way.

“Oh, honey, I’m just following your lead, seeing as you say ‘oh thank God’ whenever I bring you a cuppa.” She laughed and shook her head. 

“Well, I suppose I always did think of God as being a wonderfully strong woman,” Graves mused, tilting his head back and giving a chuckle. Queenie may have preened a little, standing up taller, her grin widening. “Thank you for the coffee Miss Goldstein. You are by far the best secretary I have ever had.”

That definitely had her preening. “Well, no one was kidding when they called you a cake-eater, huh Mister Graves? Now, enough flattery, lemme remind you what you have going for today, okay sir?” She flicked her wand and as she spoke out loud his schedule, the words appeared in the air, written as though by a pink fire. Her boss nodded along, putting in his own word for anything that would need to be moved (“Can’t we reschedule with the lady petitioning?” He had practically groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. “No way, no how Director. Miss Weavery demands that you help settle the dispute and if we push it back any longer, she’s gonna go ballistic I tell ya.”). Once finished, she went back to her desk. 

Her desk was, really, one of her very favorite things. She got a cute little Pukwudgie mug (it’s adorable ears were handles!) that Teenie got her in honor of her promotion, sitting on her desk with an assortment of pens and pretty quills. She wasn’t much one for using quills, it was old fashioned she felt, and she nearly always accidently spilled the ink, but she loved collecting pretty ones that caught her eye in shops. Along with her mug of writing utensils was a small bowl she kept little caramel treats in. She would pop a few in her mouth whenever she got a little hungry, or a little bored, or a little preoccupied with thoughts on Jacob. 

Queenie felt her lip quiver, but she fought hard against it. No way was she gonna start crying right now. She focused all her energy on doing her work, doing the job Mister Graves so generously given to her.

The thing was, even though she tried real, real hard, truly she did, Queenie couldn’t help that she always went back to the shop, to Jacob. Ever since its opening it had been real popular with both no-majs and the wizarding community. Teenie had told her that they had some people come in to investigate, but once they were certain that Jacob was actually obliviated and all, that the no-majs just thought they were wonderfully inventive cute little treats, they were all content to let Jacob and his shop be. Queenie had got real excited for Jacob when she read a little blurb in the newspaper about his shop and how the journalist highly recommended it. 

Since its opening, Queenie has stopped on by about once a month, when she just couldn’t take it anymore and had to see Jacob. It hurt, coming by and seeing just a glimpse of recognition, but no true memory of her in his mind, except for a glancing, bubbly, ‘hey that’s the lovely woman who’s come before.’ Nonetheless, she was glad just to see him and know that his feelings for her were all the same as before. It was like they were destined to love one each other.

Kowalski's was full, as per usual. A witch Queenie recognized from the Transportation Department at MACUSA was picking out pretty little paczki and the treats shaped like nifflers. She gave the witch a nod in hello and a small smile, which widened considerably when Jacob’s mind seemed to get a jumpstart when he saw Queenie, wondering if his hair was a-okay (it always was, he was so, so very handsome) and if he could properly strike up a conversation with her. After the witch stepped away, Queenie made a beeline towards the counter. 

“Hi honey.” She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled softly at him. Suddenly, it was as though all of her breath was gone from her chest and all she could do was smile at him. Jacob answered her with a greeting as his mind soared in excitement that matched his large grin. Queenie licked her lips and let out a giggle. “Um, I’d love to get some, uh, kolaczki? Sorry if I didn’t say that right, sweetie, I’m not well versed in Polish.” She tugged at her coat, feeling much too warm. Goodness, how red was her face right now? She pressed a hand to her flushed cheek and grinned at Jacob. “I’ve- I’ve been learning a bit of Polish, you know? You’re pastries are just the bees knees, so I thought I would learn.”

Jacob’s grin widened as he ducked his head and grabbed a bag to put her kolaczkis into. “That’s more than most folks. Got people walking in and stumbling over their words before just pointing at everything! Here you go miss. That’ll be two dollars.” 

Queenie fumbled as she pulled out her no-maj money and handed him the correct number of bills. “Thanks so much Mister Kowalski.” She gave him one last smile and turned. 

“Uh- call! Call me Jacob!” He called after her as she stepped closer to the door. Queenie’s whole body tingled with excitement as she threw him a smile over her shoulder and stepped out of the shop. She made it all the way back to her and Teenie’s apartment before she burst into sweet, high pitched giggles that quickly dissolved into tears.

Teenie never admitted to it, but she had quick a knack for singing. Sometimes, Queenie would rest her head on their sofa and listen as her older sister shuffled about, singing softly without much care, her mind thinking about someone she had helped that day or Newt or the delicious food Queenie had made beforehand. It had been a bit of a bad day at work for Queenie- the auror men’s minds were excruciating and sometimes she just wanted to snap and scream and yell and put her damned foot down for once! But, well, she couldn’t. She stayed quiet and kept her tongue. Hearing Teenie singing today sort of made up for it, really. 

She was getting the words mixed up from a no-maj song and a Riri Everhart song, the tunes matching closely, but it was no matter. It sounded wonderful in Queenie’s ears. 

“Pack up all my cares and woes, wampus tails wagging around at night, got me thinking of our past.” Teenie sang out. Her voice was rich and had a nice deepness to it, so very much the opposite of Queenie’s own nasally high pitched drawl. It made Queenie think of nights sneaking out of the Pukwudgie dorms to find her sister and cuddle up in a spare room couch as her sister slowly sang, because she always knew Queenie liked for her to sing to her, and how hard it was for her to be away from Teenie- it had been hell the first few years when Queenie hadn’t been able to attend the Ilvermorny, too young, instead staying at the little orphanage run by that witch who hadn’t liked Queenie very much. 

Queenie closed her eyes and let her head sway back and forth along to her sisters song.

A part of Queenie missed the simplicity of being a child. No one ever had thoughts about her body- how they wanted to push up against her and and and- or thought of her as a dimwitted lady, nothing of the sort. All she had to do was her schoolwork and learn how to do magic and get extra lessons on the side to help control her legilimency. Things were much nicer when she was a child and it was just her and Tina and school. 

But, well, she was glad that she got to meet Jacob. And Newt. And that they had that scary big adventure of theirs- she enjoyed every single minute they all shared together, She just wished- she just wished that the law wasn’t so damn stupid! Honestly! Queenie gave a small gasp, sitting up, The law! That was it, wasn’t it? Laws could be changed, amended, thrown out! They were in no way something that would stick together! 

Queenie knew lots of other people who thought Rappaport’s Law was idiotic and outdated. Wizards born from no-majs who had to lie to their parents about the school they attended and their jobs and their whole entire lives. People like Queenie and Teenie, who’re half bloods with immigrant parents. They knew that they could love no-majs just fine, that the statute of secretly was still going strong all these years, yet they were forced away from no-majes! For no reason other than unfounded fear. Or, well, it  _ had _ been founded. And, there was the Second Salemers. But- But-

Queenie had to stop second guessing herself. Maybe she should talk to some friends she had. She knew a woman who was very vocal on her thoughts on Rappaport’s Law, maybe she should contact her? For once, all thoughts that weren’t her own were cleared from her head as she pondered what exactly she was going to do. Teenie’s voice continued her mixed up song. 

Their owl, Pepper, was a pretty little brown thing that Teenie had acquired from her ex-boyfriend’s sister’s uptight and mean ex-fiance. The whole story for the owl was honestly quite a hoot (pun very much intended thank you very much) and it made Queenie giggle each time the little owl showed up around her. Honestly! Teenie was such a character! 

Queenie soothed the feathers of the owl, smiling at her. “Hi there sweetie. Great to see you, been quite a while huh? I got here a letter a need ya to send, would you mind taking the flight Pepper-girl?” The little owl stood taller and held out her leg in anticipation. “Oh great girl! Here we go, so here’s where your gonna go sweetie-” 

After she finished her instructions and gave the owl a treat, Queenie watched as Pepper flew off with her letter. She stayed in the little owlery for a few more minutes, listening to the soft hoots of the other owls and the idle thoughts of the few other people in the building. 

It took Queenie three days to realize that her sister was hiding a self-imposed mission from her. It took her half an hour to figure out just what it was. When she figured it out, she angrily grabbed her purse and her sister’s elbow and yanked her over to the restroom that nobody ever went into because of a stink jinx that nobody was quite able to get rid of. However, Queenie endured it as she shoved her sister into the room, locking the door with a charm and pressing hard against it while one hand held her nose. 

“Queenie! No! Ew! What are you doing?” Teenie held her hands over her face. 

Queenie’s voice came out much more high pitched than usual, thanks to her anger at her older sisters meddling and the fact that she was pressing her nose closed tight. “You wanna set me up with some guy! Some guy who ain’t gonna compare to Jacob in any way whatsoever!” 

Teenie groaned and dropped her hands before wincing and bringing them back up. “Queenie. I know how much you gotten to like Jacob, but c’mon he isn’t your first crush or anything. There are other guys out there who are perfectly legal to date! And! Do not give me that face! I know you’ve been having little crushes on people since then, don’t act like you-”

“Little crushes! No! Not on anyone! I love Jacob and only him! No little crushes!” Queenie squealed out. That just wasn’t true. She hadn’t been thinking about nobody in any way like that. Maybe a passing glance when she passed a handsome fella, but that in no way counted! Jacob was her whole entire heart. They were in love. Or, were. Could be. Really, together, in love. Why was this so confusing? And what did Teenie get to thinking anyhow? Just cause she was older she could spout stuff and Queenie just hadda roll with it as the truth? No thank you missy! 

“Like you ain’t gotta crush on Director Graves!” Tina burst out, finally dropping her hands and gesturing around with them. A little bit of that New York accent she had was shining through, the words she would accidently say what with being around Queenie so much. They shared their vocabulary. Especially during a fight. “Sure, you love Jacob! I know you do! But I also know that you think Graves is a handsome fella, I know you see other men. You can move on.” 

“Can you please not bring Mister Graves into this? Whatever little  _ thing _ I feel doesn’t compare to Jacob. Plus, I hear enough shit from everyone here I don’t need to hear it from you too!” Queenie felt her chest tighten, her eyes well up with tears that she always held back so well. Since she was a teenager and got into how to look pretty and be cute, all for herself because she wanted to be pretty like the picture of her mama was, and she wanted to be cute all for herself, and sometimes a little attention that wasn’t all from Tina was nice, but then it got too much, too much too fast and by then this was just who Queenie was and it wasn’t like she was going to turn back because she really loved herself, but sometimes it was really, really hard when people thought things and whispered them and looked at her a certain way and it was a lot, it was always a lot and Teenie didn’t understand it, she didn’t, and she didn’t understand why she loved Jacob so, so much. 

Queenie licked her lips. They tasted like salt. “Maybe I like Mister Graves a little bit, but that ain’t nothing. He gave me a job and never thinks ill about me- from what I gather. But, that ain’t nothing. No man you can push my way is gonna be good and real nice like Jacob, he ain’t never go and undress me with his eyes or nothin’. He just wanted to know me and our world and it all made him so gosh darn happy and he made me feel the exact same way, You always wanted me to be happy, and, well, Jacob was the first thing, the first person, to make me happy in years. That wasn’t you, of course. Because you always make me happy, except right now because, frankly, you’re being a bit of a jerk, honestly!” 

Words were pouring out of her, things Queenie never really thought she’d be saying, but she had said them and now she was staring defiantly, her chin wobbling, tears obscuring her vision, though she could make out the general blue shape that was her sister. Hands fell onto her shoulders and Teenie was holding Queenie to her as though they weren’t nearly the same height, but like Queenie was that little girl who couldn’t sleep without her big sister in a dorm with four other girls who were comfortable and didn’t have much of a care at all about one thing. The little girl who would curl up and listen to her sister sing her to sleep and watch as candles burned with a magic fire that didn’t make any wax fall. Tina held her and Queenie cried, her fingers digging into her sister’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I think we got to talk a little bit more. I- I just wanted you to stop being so sad. I felt guilty that I felt so happy with how everything has been going with Newt and I thought, well, if I find someone, you could be actually be happy again.” Tina shrugged her shoulders and pressed a kiss to Queenie’s cheek. “I’m sorry for being a selfish older sister, I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know that.” Queenie croaked out. All Teenie ever did was take care of her, it just got overbearing at times. But Queenie knew it was all with good intentions. “You ain’t selfish. Not in any typa way. You’re so good and nice and great and an amazing auror and an even more incredible big sister! And, oh sweetie, you were going to set me up with that guy? Flowers? He is in no way cute like Jacob! Goodness, no!” She giggled. “Please, do not set me up. You have no clue who’s a good guy. Excluding Newt, obviously.” 

It took about ten minutes for Queenie to settle down, for both of them to clean up their faces, and to step out as though nothing had happened. They couldn’t get rid of the little bit of stench that stayed with them, though. That would take the whole night to get rid of. But, it was fine, because Queenie got to laugh and talk with her big sister. 

It was when Tina wasn’t around the office when it happened. Queenie wasn’t quite sure if she wished for her sister to be there, or if it was all for the better that she had been off working a case. Probably better she was off, she woulda hexed those men- her colleagues- to hell and back if she heard what they were saying. Sometimes, when people thought things enough and whispered things enough, they grew bold. 

Queenie had been pencilling down what Director Grave’s schedule should be for the next week, thoughtlessly biting on her lower lip and tapping the tip of her nose when she glanced over the pages. He was pretty much booked, she would have to send out memos that any last minute meetings for citizens would most likely not be possible. They’d have to talk to an auror or someone who was actually in charge of what they wished to talk about. Two men- Junior Auror Finnegan and Junior Auror Lavigne, two men who were constantly grating on not only Teenie’s nerves, but also Mister Graves himself. Some days ended with Graves yelling at one of them as everyone pretended not to watch by pretending to do work. It was fun to watch, but sometimes those men had extremely horrible thoughts at the moment, which made Queenie uncomfortable and unsure whether it was something she should report to Graves. Sometimes she did, if it was extremely violent, but he always replied that it was just fine, as long as they didn’t actually raise a finger, he would just keep a close eye on them when he could. 

So, yes, two men. They were leaning against her desk, grabbing at her caramel candy that she hadn’t even offered. She didn’t mind if other people took some, but they always chatted with her and were kind before grabbing a piece. It was, really, the principle of the matter more than anything else.

“Miss Goldstein?” Graves stepped out of the hallway. “How’s my week looking?” He leaned against the dek, crossed his long legs. He spared a glance towards Finnegan and Lavigne, but didn’t say a word towards them, instead turning back to Queenie. 

“Well, sir, it’s quite a bit packed in there! All sorts of meetings, oh and Teen been saying that she and her partner might be needing a bit of your expertise, so I made sure to give a little room for that if it’s needed. You’ve sure been packed up lately, sure you been getting sleep Director?” She gave him a small smile as she handed him the schedule she had written. 

Graves stood up straight, his hand rubbing at his stubbly chin. “Huh. Well, of course I get a wink whenever one of those old men spout the same rehearsed nonsense each meeting. Thank you for this Miss Goldstein. Continue your hard work.” He lightly tapped her shoulder with the papers and walked off back towards his office. 

Really, that could have been the story- nothing at all, just the everyday. But, of course, pig-nosed Lavigne had to open his mouth and say the thoughts that Queenie had been half aware of during her conversation with Graves. “Wow, lot of innuendo in that there conversation Goldie.” He licked his lips and turned back towards Finnegan. “Jeez man, you think Porpentina is as easy as her shiny little sister here?” The thought he had made Queenie flush with anger while simultaneously wanting to throw up just a little bit. That was her sister for God’s sake! Her sister! What a pig! 

“Nah, no way Guy. Now, I just wonder if Miss Dumbbell here will give favors to us as well. Think we’ll have a personal secretary then too?” Finnegan laughed. He winked at Queenie over his shoulder and licked at his lips. 

Oh! Oh she had just enough! These past few months had everything in her life stewing and she just couldn’t take it all anymore! Blood rushed through her ears, loud like a wave. Queenie stood up abruptly, only slightly aware of how her chair clanged loudly against the wall. Her anger made her not quite able to hear anything, just the fast beating of her heart. Even the thoughts of others that were usually in the forefront of her mind were absent in her cloud of pure disgust and red hot anger. She was about to say something, interrupt whatever the hell that either of them were saying then, when a voice quietly and firmly snipped out, “Excuse me? Is what I think is happening really going on?” Graves voice was a snarl, more rough and sharp edged than Queenie had ever heard out of him. 

Lavigne and Finnegan both blanched and stood frozen. Lavigne opened his, but nothing escaped his mouth, as though someone had taken his voice away from him. He licked his lips and stammered out something that meant nothing, his face turning red, his mind screaming and turning about and grasping at something to say, but he couldn't because he was an utter asshole pig caught in a trap of his own doing. 

Graves sneered at them, his face twisted with anger. The intensity of it made his mind much more open than Queenie had ever seen, but she did her best not to pry or let his aggravation seep into her and make what she was feeling a hundred times worse. The man breathed through his nose, a loud huff, before speaking. “I cannot believe the level of incompetence the two of you absolute idiots exude. I can excuse you messing up on a report, I can look past that, but harassing a coworker with crude, lewd comments. I can only imagine what sort of thoughts Miss Goldstein has picked up from you wall-eyed buffoons!” 

Queenie both heard and saw as it clicked in both of the men that Queenie was a legilimens. A powerful one, that, unlike many, did not have to try whatsoever to hear most people thoughts. It was unfortunate, really it kind of was, Mister Graves would have been much easier to deal with if Graves had not realized at the same time Queenie realized that they were just realizing that she was a legilimens. 

The explosion happened-

“YOU MORONIC CHILDREN- NO I APOLOGIZE TO ALL CHILDREN, THEY HAVE MORE BRAIN CELLS AND SENSE THEN YOU TWO PUT TOGETHER! HONESTLY! THE UTTER STUPIDITY YOU TWO EXUDE IS RIDICULOUS! HOW HAVE YOU EVER COME TO GET THIS JOB? DUMBFOUNDED, I AM- I EXPECT FOR YOU TWO TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT EVERY HORRID THING YOU HAVE THOUGHT OF QUINTELLA GOLDSTEIN AND ALSO, OH, I DO NOT KNOW, USE YOUR HEADS TO REALIZE WHY MISS GOLDSTEIN HAS BEEN PROMOTED TO WORK UP HERE!” His voice suddenly pitched lower, causing a tension around the room, the quiet breathing to collectively gasp. “Goodness, what useless men you two are, how have you even become aurors is beyond me. Well? Why are you two standing there gaping? Do you not have a thing to say?” Graves fumed, nostrils flaring, and Queenie wished that she could fall through the floor, because everyone on the floor were surreptitiously glancing their way, eyes wide and minds racing. 

Lavigne sighed and before he even opened his mouth, Queenie knew that he was only going to make things worse. A squeak escaped her throat as he spoke, “Look, boss, why we gotta apologize to some chick is beyond me, maybe if she didn’t play so-”

Graves wand was out in a blink of an eye, pressing into Lavigne’s chest. “I’m sorry?” Queenie grabbed at his wrist and pulled it away, quickly before anyone else could realize what was going on. Lavigne pressed his lips together, but let the action go, more angry that he was being reprimanded than anything else, knowing him, the moment would disappear in his mind in a matter of minutes. “Mister Lavigne, Mister Finnegan, I think we may have to settle this matter in my office. Perhaps with President Picquery present. Miss Goldstein, may you send a message her way?” 

Queenie nodded her head and quickly wrote out a request and waved her wand to have the little mouse memo run quickly over towards the president's office as she watched Graves escort the two men into his office with a scowl on his face, but slightly calmer than he had been minutes before. She gave him a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders to which he responded with a sigh and a shake of his head. 

“Never liked those men, Lavigne and Finnegan!” Tina continued to rant as she stabbed her roast with her fork and chewed with more vigor necessary. “Oh I wish I was there! I’d’ve given those two a piece of my mind, no doubt about it, those- ugh! Pigs! You know, they always rubbed me the wrong way!” Her cheeks were pink with her anger, her eyes mad, her mind racing so fast it was a surprise Teenie could collect herself enough to actually speak the words in her mind.

Queenie sighed and tapped at the table between them to catch her sisters attention. “Oh Teenie, I know you’re angry, I’m angry too! But let us just push this past already. Mister Graves made sure they’ve been punished accordingly and that there’s all that matters now. So- calm your mind, calm thoughts- think of Newt! And eat your dinner, please.” 

Teenie pursed her lips, but obliged Queenie’s request of thinking of Newt and enjoying her meal. They were silent as they ate, listening to the record play from the next room over, a sweet medley that Queenie hummed along to as she swept her arm to clean up the table. Dishes floated about towards the sink and the leftover roast stuck itself into a container. As her and her sister readied themselves for bed, Queenie knew Tina wanted to say something more, but she swallowed her tongue and instead sang along to the record they still had playing. 

“Dance with me Queenie?” Tina asked, her hand raised up for Queenie to take hold of.

Queenie grinned, “Of course Teenie.” They were dancing along to the song, a little off rhythm, the both of them giggling into each others shoulders when the other did a silly little move. As the music began to die down, Queenie found herself saying, “I’m going to fight the law. So- so that I can be with my Jacob. It might take years, oh I hope it doesn’t Teenie, but this is what needs to be done! It’s a stupid law anyhow, we all know it. Our father was a no-maj for gods sake!”

Tina placed her hand on Queenie’s cheek, looking deep into her eyes. “It’s the right thing to do. I’m proud of you, standing up for what you believe in. If anyone can help move this along, it will be you Queenie, no doubt about it.”

Raindrops had began to pour, a light but persistent little drizzle that would most  _ definitely  _ mess with Queenie’s hair, even if she had shoved a little hat on top of her head before she had left the apartment. Queenie squeaked when she stepped into a puddle- oh how she hated the rain! She could never understand people who enjoyed it so much, it made Queenie look like a sopping poodle puppy! At least she could dry herself much quicker than a no-maj, she had that going for her thank the heavens.

A brief flash of a familiar mind caused Queenie to gasp and nearly trip over herself as she turned over herself to turn as an arm brought out to cover her head with a large black umbrella. Jacob gave her a shaky smile. “Can’t let a lady like yourself get rained on.”

“Oh! Jacob!” Queenie pulled him closer so he wouldn’t get another drop on himself, the distance between them minisucle as they ducked under the umbrella. A wave of happiness and  _ she remembered my name  _ washed over Jacob as he smiled that dopey cute little smile up at her. Her heart flipped inside her chest. “Thank you, you are quite the gentleman. What has you about over here?”

“Well, I was supposed to be meeting up with some old buddies of mine- we fought in the war together- but, if I’m quite honest, I don’t think I will make it. I love them, but they’re gonna drudge up the past and bad memories, and I’d much rather escort you wherever you’re going then to go through that.” Jacob’s cheeks were tinted pink. Queenie longed to kiss at them. To reach up at hold his face in her hands. 

Instead she nodded her head with a finality. “I’d enjoy that very much Jacob.” They walked, making conversation that felt like coming home, full of laughter- and longing that twisted up inside he guts and made her want to ignore everything and everyone around them. When Queenie forced herself to stop, in front of her apartment building, she grabbed his hands and gave Jacob a wide smile. “I think you are a wonderfully interesting and great man. If you’d like, we could do something like this again?” 

His thoughts halted from his wondering if Queenie felt anything about him, a desperate wishing inside of him that matched her own dreaming thoughts, to jumping in joy as he began to grin at her. It was silly and full of everything he felt and thought. “That’d- that’d be wonderful. I’d really love to- to, uh, do something like this again. Uh, well, I suppose I know whereabouts you live and you know where I work?” Jacob raised a hand and pointed at the building. 

Queenie grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically. “I’d love that.” As Queenie made her way up the steps, her mind stayed on Jacob’s own celebration, and that beautiful grin his.

The bakery was always a welcomed warmth, but Queenie found herself surprised as she entered Jacob’s shop to see Director Graves leaning against the counter, a smile on his face as he complimented Jacob on his little magical creature treats. He paused when he caught sight of Queenie, as did Jacob, who grinned widely and stood up a little straighter. “Miss Goldstein.” Graves laughed and knocked his knuckles against the counter with a loud tap. “What brings you here?”

Queenie shook her head and laughed. “I thought I would get some treats for the office. Defuse the atmosphere that’s bound to be there after, well. What about you Mister Graves? I don’t believe you've been here before?” While Jacob’s shop was quite popular among the auror crowd, Queenie had never heard talk of Graves coming here for any treats. He was classy and this never seemed to be something he would do. 

“I was buying you a few treats. I heard about this shop from Garcia  _ and _ Hollister. Thought it would be something to cheer you up after the situation with Lavigne and Finnegan.” Graves turned back towards Jacob with a smile still on his face when Jacob finally spoke up, asking “So, you two work together?” He moved to finish bagging up some treats for Mister Graves, his smile a little off, his mind wondering-

Oh! No! No that just wouldn’t do! Jacob couldn’t actually believe that Queenie would be involved with Graves. Sure, he was quite handsome and he was funny at times and everyone seemed to think they would somehow inevitably end up in bed together, but Queenie- well there was no one else for her but Jacob. With each meeting she grew more fond of him- his upbeat personality that made her feel like she wasn’t faking a thing, the way she felt comfortable around him enough to lower her guards, his smile, the crinkle at his eyes when he did. Jacob was just wonderful.

“Mister Graves is my boss!” Queenie assured quickly with a wave of her gloved hand. “There was an incident at work, has everyone real worked up. Now, um, are you finished Mister Graves? I am still buying the whole office a box or two, we need it after all.”

Graves shook his head with a frown, but paid Jacob and stood to the side, watching as Queenie ordered an abundance of treats for everyone. It wouldn’t make anything less awkward, but it would absolutely help distract from the glaring obvious tension that was sure to be there. Oh how Queenie dreaded it.

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking?” Jacob grabbed quite a few kolaczki to put in with the rest. Queenie’s favorite. 

Before Queenie could answer, Graves did for her. “A few of the boys were being inappropriate with Miss Goldstein. I happened to overhear and may have yelled at them in front of the whole office. They deserved that- and the firing they got. It was horrible. Utterly disgusting. Can’t believe the kind of things they said out loud, imagine what they thought!” His eyebrows drifted together into a scowl, darkening his face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry that happened to you Queenie, that’s horrible. At least you have a good boss here.” Jacob laughed as they exchanged money, Queenie letting her hand linger for a few seconds with a small smile before grabbing the box of treats and making off with a goodbye yelled over her shoulder. 

Next to her, matching her stride best he could without walking ahead of her, Graves stayed silent as they walked to the nearest apparition point. The chilled breeze made her hair fly up, but she felt warm from the pastry’s in the box, keeping her hands from getting cold. As they stood next to each other, Graves took her arm and said, “Hopefully one day you can be free to be with him. He seems to care for you quite a bit.”

Unsure what to say, Queenie simply nodded her head and squeaked out a particularly high pitched thank you that had Graves smiling at her. After a second, they apparated away into the alley near the Woolworth Building. Queenie stared ahead- 

Nothing was going to change anytime soon. Not the treatment she was given. Not how people perceived her as being. Not the stupid Rappaport’s Law that kept her from being truly happy. Not the fact that Jacob didn’t actually know Queenie. None of that would change. 

She stared ahead for a moment. Breathed out of her nose. 

Queenie walked forward with a head held high, box of pastries held a little too tight in her hands, the ends becoming a little squished underneath her grasp. 

When Newt visited once again, he was a published author. Queenie’s own copy of  _ Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _ was well loved and had a few coffee stains on the corners of the pages. The book was quite wonderful- full of creatures she had never seen before and drawings that Newt had done himself while studying the many creatures. Queenie was rather fond of the mooncalves- there was one drawing of them laying around in plush grass that Queenie loved to lie down and stare at. 

The moment Queenie got the man to sit down, a Kowalski pastry in his hands, she had pulled out her copy. “Now that you’re a big hotshot, you gotta sign my book. Write something real nice, huh?” She laughed as she handed the book to her friend. His mind was an embarrassed mess as he blushed and ducked his head slightly. “Oh c’mon Newt! You’re a famous author now! You must have people clamoring to meet ya and get your signature!”

“When I’m in Diagon Alley, yes, but it’s entirely different when it’s one of my best friends!” Newt shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the book and a quill, beginning to write. Queenie’s chest surged with the confirmation-  _ best friends _ . They were friends! She had known, she had considered him a good friend after all they went through together and how he respected her and Teenie, but to actually  _ hear _ him say it outloud made her smile so widely she thought she would burst. “Here you go.” 

Queenie gently patted Newt’s hand as she took the book into her hands. “Thank you Newt. Now- would you like to have some coffee? Or- I got some tea, though I’m not completely sure it would be up to your tastes. Juice! I made some juice, would you care for a cup as we wait for Teenie to get home?”

Newt quietly agreed to share a cup of juice. When the cup settled in his hands, he asked, “How is Tina? I don’t get as many letters from her as I do you.” His hands twisted at a loose string along the sleeve of his coat and his mind seemed jumbled and oh- Newt was such a sweet young man. She hoped her sister would get her act together and told him how she felt, because Queenie wanted nothing more than their happiness. 

“Teenie’s doing well. Her cases have been closing, keeps her real busy though.” Queenie took a sip of her juice and gaver her friend a smile. “The whole office has taken quite a liking to Jacob’s pastry’s. Oh- we’ll just have to go together! His shop is always so busy, everyone  _ loves _ his treats, but we should go!”

Newt’s smile was sad as he agreed. 

Jacob’s eyes and mind sparked with recognition of Newt the minute he saw Queenie and Newt next to each other, coming up close to the counter as next in line. Suddenly, she wasn’t sure if this was stupid or not as she shared a look with Teenie, who looked as nervous as her thoughts. Queenie pat her sister’s arm as she smiled hello to Jacob and asked for a few pastry’s. 

“I brought along my sister and our good friend Newt. They enjoy your treats so much! Ain’t that right Teenie?” She gave her sister's arm a squeeze. Goodness, for being an auror, Tina could not save face for one bit! Queenie supposed this was quite different than catching up with a criminal, Tina was good at being witty with criminals. 

Tina opened her mouth, once, twice, three times, before she spoke. “Oh! Yes! Yes! Everyone in the office enjoys Kowalski’s! Somedays I need two little niff- little of those um,” she pointed towards the counter where the niffler shaped treats sat. 

“Nifflers.” Jacob answered, causing Newt’s eyes to widen slightly and Tina to shut her mouth with a click. Oh goodness. Oh my. Queenie twisted her hands behind her back. This was a mistake, this was, Jacob couldn’t remember, not like that, not any of that, not when anything like him  _ knowing  _ was still horribly illegal. “That’s- that’s what I’ve been calling them, a silly little name. Sorry, um. I’m glad you all enjoy my baking! That’s all I’ve ever wanted! Now what can I get for you all?” 

Queenie wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to remember, to remember all of it. Queenie wanted to leave this place right now, cry alone in her room. Instead, she smiled, said what they would like, and left with a bag full of Jacob’s delicious pastries after brushing her fingers against his. She missed him. How could she miss someone so much after only, truly, fully, knowing one another for a day?

The new year came and went, with Newt brewing them tea and eating Jacob’s treats that Queenie went and bought herself. Each visit made her ears tingle and thump with the loud beating of her heart. Their hands brushed and she heard as Jacob thought of twisting a lock of her hair around his finger or to hold her face in his hands or hold her hand or- 

It was all so overwhelming. Queenie wanted that just as much as did.

The letter shook in Queenie’s grasp. She breathed in, slipped the letter inside of her pocket and contemplated how to respond. This was going to take a lot of work, could risk her job (though, honestly, she doubted Mister Graves would allow it, oh he was such a kind man), but she had to do what she had to do. For Jacob. 

Queenie plucked a pen out of a drawer and began to write a letter back, her handwriting a little shaky and  _ off _ , but that didn’t matter one bit, not one bit, not when she was helping plan a protest against Rappaport’s Law. She smiled as she pressed her hands over her face. 

This could change  _ everything _ . 

It could change nothing. 

Whatever the case, Queenie was willing to risk it. There was only so long she could spend, pining and yearning for a man just out of arms reach, only so long before his mind wandered off towards prettier, non-magical women who could love him without having to hide it all. The mere thought of Jacob moving on made Queenie’s chest feel hollow and cold, like the snowy February chill. 

She hugged her pink coat closer to herself as she walked down the street when she heard it. Queenie frowned as she turned around, catching Jacob’s eye, the man standing across the street, his thoughts practically shouting about- 

_ Queenie giggling as she waved her wand about _

_ Magical creatures that made him full of wonder and surprise and _

_ Wild magical shenanigans with Newt Scamander  _

_ Staring starry-eyed at Queenie and wondering how such a lovely person came to be, a want to know  _ more _ and _

And- 

Queenie stood stock still, her gaze fixed on Jacob. How was that possible? How could a no-maj  _ remember _ after being obliviated? Sure, Jacob had some sort of recollection of the events that had transpired so long ago if his little treats were any indication, but to remember it all so clearly, the feelings of fear and excitement and wonder and love that he had felt in those few days in being in the presence of Newt and Queenie and Teenie, that shouldn’t be possible. Yet, there he stood, remembering, smiling at Queenie as he simply shrugged his shoulders. 

She let out a small laugh as she raised her hands up to press her hands to her cheeks. This seemed too good to be true. Queenie had dreamt of moments like this, but it was only nonsense dreams that had not seemed possible, yet here he was! Here he was! 

With a quick glance at the road, Queenie ran across the street. She wrapped her arms around Jacob’s shoulders and held on and on and on and goodness gracious she never wanted to let go of him not  _ ever _ she loved him so much, loved how he saw her, loved how he admired her, loved how he wrapped his arms around her and said, “God, to think I had been so worried for nothing.”

“How?” Queenie breathed out as she pulled back, letting herself bring up a hand and brush at that handsome little mustache of his. She reveled in this moment, watching as his cheeks burst into color and his grin widened and his eyes lit up like the night sky and  _ oh _ did Queenie want to kiss him silly and he did too, he wanted to kiss her too, but they were in the middle of the city and what if someone saw them. With a sigh, Queenie took a few steps back from Jacob and inclined her head for him to follow her.

“I think a good part of it was seeing Newt. I knew right away that something was up.” Jacob laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, his shoulder brushing Queenie’s as they walked forward. “I recognized him, and then- everything clicked! Some moments are still fuzzy, but not you. Not my feelings.” 

Queenie giggled as she leaned from side to side, giddy with elation. “Oh I’m so happy right now! We have to be careful, can’t let on that you  _ know _ .” She pushed away that thought for another time and instead turned to look at him as she continued to grin widely. “I’m so happy right now Jacob. Teenie said I should move on, but I couldn’t. All I felt for you was so overwhelming and true and something I never felt with anyone else before and I couldn’t give it up, I could never give ya up. That’s why I kept coming to see you. I wanted to keep a thread connected to you, because otherwise I’d go nuts, not being able to see ya or be with ya.” Her fingers twitched, wishing to reach over and intertwine with his, but she held back, she did her best.

Jacob grinned widely, his eyes crinkling, looking absolutely adorable. “Wow, I’m just,” he shook his head, “so surprised that after all this time, you never moved on. I wouldn’t’ve blamed you if you did. I’m me and you have handsome men like Mister Graves around, yet you still felt the same as the day we met.” 

“I told ya, Mister Graves is my boss and only a friend. There ain’t no one for me but you.” Queenie stuck her hands in her pockets. This way she wouldn’t feel so compelled to grab Jacob’s hand and cling on like the complete lovesick fool she was. “I couldn’t ever move on from ya Jacob. You’re my dream. You think about wanting to bake with me and getting to know me and wanting to dance together and that’s what I want. That’s what I want with ya sweetie. It ain’t possible, not yet, but I’m going to be fighting these stupid laws. I got in contact with a real vocal witch activist and we’re corresponding, trying to organize a protest. It’ll be  _ wonderful _ .” 

They were in front of her building. Queenie bit her lip and rolled her eyes, moving her finger to her lips, “shh,” she whispered as she tugged on his arm and lead Jacob up on inside and towards the apartment. 

To be quite honest, she wasn’t quite sure what came next after this, but she was exhilarated for it all- for the moment she lead Jacob into her apartment and would finally be able to  _ kiss him silly like she oh so wished _ , for the protest that made her fingers tingle at the thought that  _ she _ (some nobody Pukwudgie girl that had cried herself to sleep and couldn’t function without her sister around and gave up her dreams to stay as close to her sister as possible and was seen as nothing but a stupud pretty girl) could make a change in the wizarding world.

Queenie grinned at Jacob, her cheeks hurting with how much she was doing it but she couldn’t stop herself, not one bit, not when she was so happy she could burst, she could float, she grinned and Jacob grinned back and Queenie knew the world was turning towards the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, a comment, tell me what you think!! I feel like the end part isn't the best, but I wanted to post it after so long. I think I want to write another fantastic beasts story, so hopefully I do! I really like the characters even if the movies are... like That. I just want some movies about magical creatures!!! Anyways! Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
